


【Hannigram】Reverse

by bluegwerteacup



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegwerteacup/pseuds/bluegwerteacup
Summary: 拔杯/hannigram 借梗信条 双视角 313后续
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. A. Will

**Author's Note:**

> "The time did reverse. The teacup I shattered there to come together."
> 
> "时间的确逆转了，破碎的茶杯最终恢复原样。"  
> "我知道，"威尔回答，"因为我亲眼看见了。"

A. WILL  
1  
威尔记不清这是第几次因为那个人躺在病床上，他刚睁眼就看见杰克·克劳福德坐在床边，正犹豫要不要闭眼装睡时对方开口了。  
"你向我保证过，威尔。"杰克用指关节轻叩床沿，语气显而易见的失望，"现在他们两个都逃了。"  
威尔挣扎着坐起来，他估摸自己该是断了几根肋骨。  
"我的建议是用汉尼拔引出弗朗西斯，如你所见，他确实来了，"威尔漫不经心地耸肩，"至于他们为何能逃脱，你不如去问FBI的警力支援在哪里？"  
杰克太阳穴的青筋明显跳了一下，"你需要休息。"他站起身皱眉道，"但我必须提醒你，现在阿拉娜·布鲁姆、贝蒂利亚·杜莫里埃和你的家人们都会面临严重的死亡威胁，而这一定程度上要归咎于你。"说罢杰克绷着脸向门外走，威尔知道以他的脾气可能真的忍不住要动手揍过来，关门前杰克从门缝扔来一个轻蔑又同情的眼神。  
"一周后来找我，得赶在莱克特赶尽杀绝前把他抓住。"  
威尔淡漠地移开目光，比起初见时因社交恐惧而不愿与杰克眼神接触，现在的他更多是出于愤怒。他记起那场车祸：弗朗西斯骑着摩托向驾驶员连开几枪，他和汉尼拔所在的押送车轧向前面的警车，威尔在撞击与翻滚中昏迷不醒，再醒来时，弗朗西斯和汉尼拔都消失了。计划本该行得通，他忿恨地盯着对面洁白的墙壁，想起三年前白得刺眼的雪地。现在你们又让他逃走了，我再也不知道能去哪找到他。

他不会无故丢下我逃走，威尔突然坐直，侧腹的伤口扯得他直流泪。弗朗西斯带走了他。威尔拔掉手上的输液针，抓起眼镜踉跄地追了出去。他的推断从未错过，红龙需要养料，汉尼拔就是最好的养料。  
终于他在医院门口追上了杰克。"我们会照着这个方向去查。"杰克听后点头表示赞同，顺便帮他叫来两名护士。"照顾好他。"他拍拍威尔的肩膀，想替他扶正眼镜却被躲开，杰克的手尴尬地停在半空，他叹了口气，"我不怀疑是你故意放走他，但你要如实回答，你急着告诉我这个推论，是想让我尽快抓到他，还是担心他死在牙仙手上？"

威尔捂着下腹，来自汉尼拔的微笑正不合时宜地隐隐作痛。他透过镜片直视杰克审视的目光，在腹痛中扭出一个讽刺的微笑。

"我希望你们尽快抓到他，"他说，"因为我担心他死在牙仙手上。"

2  
威尔直挺挺地躺在病床上，已经过去一个星期，杰克那边依旧一无所获。他闭上眼，轻松推开那扇铁艺镂花门，在汉尼拔的思维宫殿里逡巡。  
汉尼拔站在诺曼礼拜堂中央，脚下踩着骷髅地板，正饶有兴致地看着他。  
"你会在哪里呢，Dr Lector？"威尔环顾四周，想在陈列的画作与琴谱中寻找线索。  
"你曾推测我被红龙带走，"汉尼拔开口问道，朦胧的声音在礼堂中回响，"但这里并没有关于他的信息，这里只有我和我挚爱的一切。"  
威尔轻轻摇头，"不对，"他的注意被一幅壁画吸引，是葛饰北斋的《神奈川冲浪里》，"如果红龙真的杀了你，一定会找一个新的受害者试验自己的能力。鉴于这个月满月已经过去但他还没作案，我倾向于他已经被你控制住，或是被你做成高级菜品果腹。"他抚摸雪白的浪，停顿了一下，"我不在乎，我只想知道你在哪里。"  
汉尼拔不置可否地微笑，走到他身边一同看向那片海浪。  
"我的姑母，是个日本女人。"他轻声讲道，"她对我影响很深。"  
"哪一方面？"  
"倒错美学。"汉尼拔的手覆上威尔的指尖在壁画上划过，所经之处海浪的普鲁士蓝变成深灰，如同凝固的岩石。  
"毁灭、消亡与颓废的美。"威尔喃喃自语，"你曾讲过，被海水侵蚀的崖壁，就在巴尔的摩，你的姑母给你留下一座房产，你曾画过那里。"他随手掀翻书桌上的素描绘本，漫天飘落的手稿中他看见了那张三角形的悬崖和低矮的海景别墅。  
汉尼拔的眼中闪过片刻疑虑，"你一向敏锐，威尔，敏锐的代价是你时常分不清幻象与现实。"  
"你确实在我的幻象中讲过，"威尔挑衅地看向他，"即使是现在你也是我的幻象。"  
汉尼拔笑了，嘴角弯起的弧度令他异常英俊，"你该走了，威尔，期待我们下次相见。"

威尔猛地睁眼，他打开浏览器上的地图，对照海岸的轮廓与高程仔细比对。汉尼拔并没有真的画过这幅画，他心知肚明，脑炎痊愈后他依然时常梦见汉尼拔，梦见他讲述威尔从未听过的故事，大多始于漫长旅途但结束于命定的终点，而威尔习惯在听到结局前入睡，梦中的汉尼拔也会和以前一样偶尔分享几张他的速写。在他自首的第一年威尔如同瘾君子般整夜蜷缩在他用想象力炮制的幻象怀中，妄想骗过自己捱过这段分离，现在他仍在妄想幻象告诉他的线索能带他找到真正的汉尼拔。对汉尼拔的强烈情感有如附骨之疽侵蚀他的灵肉，而他甘之如饴——

——直到他遇到莫莉后，幻象再没出现过，他自然又彻底地消失匿迹，如同不治而愈的隐疾。威尔在距车祸发生地96英里处找到了那处凹陷的海岸，有旅行的学生把那座独特的现代主义建筑发到了社交网站。

亲爱的Dr Lector，他想，是脑炎的后遗症救了你。

3  
一具尸体。

威尔松了口气，他撑着摇摇欲坠的肋骨爬上悬崖，看到那具惨不忍睹的苍白尸体时险些摔倒。他走上前认出弗朗西斯·多拉德那口丑陋的牙齿——牙仙死了。威尔戴上手套仔细检查，他的死亡时间至少在一星期前，尸体颈部有撕咬的痕迹，下腹被刀刃横向划开，双膝遭受过多次锤击。地上的血迹已经干涸，尸体的指甲里还有少许皮肤组织残留，威尔依次小心取样。将物证收好后，他艰难地扶着下腹站起来，和以往一样深呼吸闭上眼。  
黄色的钟摆荡过三下。  
他看到了三个人。红龙被两个男人联手杀死，他们从别墅的窗户转战到室外，其中一人咬住他的脖颈，另一人剖开他的腹腔，两人动作毫无章法却配合得天衣无缝。威尔裹紧大衣匆匆走下悬崖，他要尽快查明这两人的身份，但不能让杰克知道。他掏出手机拨通泽勒的电话。一周后，他收到了回复。  
"你确定是贼留下的吗？"泽勒怀疑道，看到威尔的表情后立马不再多问，他一直为之前深信威尔是切萨皮克开膛手而歉疚，"嘿，兄弟，你别介意，只是这里一共提取出两例DNA，分别属于你和汉尼拔·莱克特。"  
威尔怔住了，脑炎温暖酸涩的气味涌入他的口腔。

他一路疾驰回到悬崖，黄色钟摆再次荡过，浴血搏斗的三人在他眼里逐渐面目清晰，他困惑地睁眼，和牙仙空洞的双眼对视。  
这说不通。

"汉尼拔？"他从破碎的窗户迈进别墅，不抱希望地喊了一句。室内一片狼藉，他踩在杉木地板上，发现一滩褪去大半颜色的红色液体和星星点点的碎玻璃，威尔俯下身细看液体流动的痕迹，轻轻叩响地板：下面是空的。他轻手轻脚地走出客厅，按照汉尼拔原先的家居布局推测，地下室的入口应该在厨房。冰箱右边第二块瓷砖松动得甚不自然，威尔移开瓷砖，打开了地下室的暗门。  
走下楼梯前威尔犹豫了，他无端想起汉尼拔的告别，不受控制地干呕起来，仿佛被什么攫住咽喉。  
汉尼拔说："我想让你知道我在哪里，你在哪里能找到我。"  
是恐惧。他怕找不到他，更怕在这里找到他。  
威尔走到楼梯的尽头，他环顾空荡的地下室，除却写满字符的墙壁只看见两个圆形的闸门。

汉尼拔不在这。

威尔瘫坐在地上，他的下腹痛得厉害，闸门被泪水晕成两个相交的银色光圈。

4  
威尔拿起墙上的面罩和防护服走进红色闸门。他看过墙上陌生笔迹留下的注解，了解红色闸门会带他回到时间轴的起点。威尔调好手表，这一天是2015年9月20日，根据杰克办公室的案卷记录那起车祸的时间是15天以前的下午15:32分。威尔戴上面罩，体会久违的呼吸凝滞感，仿佛又回到巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院，他全副武装地按下开关，如同三年前向着那个人的方向扬帆远航。

从蓝色闸门里跌撞地摔出来到在逆向环境中自如生活，威尔用了两天时间适应，除却汉尼拔备下的应急食物和饮用水，他还成功在车库里找到一辆迈巴赫，剩下的13天他盯着颜色愈来愈深的酒渍，反思自己的生活从何时开始脱离轨迹，并在其中穿插对汉尼拔的怨怼与渴念。威尔自认在遇到汉尼拔之前人生平淡得掀不起一丝波澜，即便在以治安混乱闻名的巴尔的摩他也凭着内敛与敏锐的天性安稳度日。威尔的五官生得还算漂亮，可惜他实在不修边幅，与同龄人相比，除却大学时被陌生男人跟踪一年还收到对方的死亡威胁之外，他的阅历本就乏味可陈，再加上他出了名的不善交际，生活更是寡淡得难堪。  
而汉尼拔看透了他，威尔怨恨地想，汉尼拔知道他渴望稳定持久的亲密关系——家庭、女儿、爱人，都是汉尼拔投喂他的食饵，他将天然弱势的病人困在封闭的私人诊室任他摆布，无限压榨病人的社交安全距离，放肆地触碰抚摸，逼到他无处遁形，像侵犯领地到处撒欢的野兽浑然不觉自己有多可憎，更可憎的是自己竟真的上了瘾，即便汉尼拔把他的生活搅出惊涛骇浪，他依然无法不去想他。

威尔回忆自己脑炎痊愈后幻觉症状仍会复发，只是幻象不再是流水、尸体或鹿角——汉尼拔占据他的一切想象。阿比盖尔死后，被割断直肠的他躺在医院的病床上心如死灰，每日被迫狼狈地往身体里打进流食，入夜时汉尼拔总如期而至，欣然聆听他的刻薄诅咒与痛苦呜咽，脸上还挂着往常那副惹人生气的假笑，威尔恨不能敲碎他那对颧骨。汉尼拔自首入狱的第一年，情况变本加厉，他甚至频繁梦见与汉尼拔在床上赤裸相见。孤独如此可耻，他面对真实汉尼拔时的稀松防守在无人知晓的幻象面前溃不成军。直到最后一次他枕在那个幻象的臂膀上，在被窝里赤脚踩上对方的脚背，夜晚冰冷如水，他甚至能感到对方的肌肤上的暖意。

"如果，我是说如果，"威尔含糊地问，"如果我爱你，我爱的究竟是什么？"  
汉尼拔偏头看向他。  
"我只是你的幻象，威尔。"他耐心地解释，仿佛正完成一次心理咨询，"如果你爱上幻象，说明你爱的是自己。"  
"可我的幻象由你而生，"威尔盯着他的脸，不想错过任何表情，"我不该爱你，对吗？汉尼拔，你对我做过的事真的很差劲。"他停顿一下，又补了一句，"但我每天都想去找你，不是你这个幻象，是在精神病院的那个你。"  
汉尼拔轻笑一声，浅色的瞳孔在月光下聚成一点，"为什么？为什么想去找他？在他那样对你之后？"

雪夜寒冷寂静，威尔望着窗上的薄霜出神。

"因为他改变了我。"他轻声回答，"打碎的茶杯即便复原裂痕也不会消失，它只会成为茶杯的一部分。"

对方没再应声，威尔想，是因为他自己也想不出答案，他仰头向汉尼拔索取一个温热亲吻后翻身睡去，第二天威尔在门口捡到莫莉的狗，幻象再未出现过。

5  
今天是9月6日，是威尔后退的第14天，他调好手表，在别墅外的找到一处可以藏身又能刚好看到牙仙尸体的灌木丛。  
23:18，他看见牙仙的尸体古怪地挣扎一下，地上的黑色血液汩汩流动，涌回他破碎的肢体，他从地上轻盈地站起，和另外两个人缠斗，月光下威尔脸色惨白，他看见了另一个自己，正和汉尼拔并肩杀戮。另一个威尔把刀用力插回自己的右侧脸颊，牙仙抱住他飞进客厅，拔出他脸上的利刃，地上的酒红液体离开杉木地板汇成一瓶红酒，一颗子弹飞向窗外的黑夜，地上的碎玻璃碴拼凑成一块完好的落地窗。22:55，牙仙后退着走下了悬崖，窗内的两人举起红酒杯，鲜艳的液体摇晃着流回酒瓶。威尔站在别墅外的阴影里，看着他们后退着回到卧室关上了门，电子表上四个对称的数字在黑暗里闪着荧光。  
他转身面向黑耀石般的大西洋，想让腥咸的海风吹散混乱的思绪，但事与愿违，海风从他身后呼啸而过，穿过他单薄的胸膛奔向天空。

威尔蹲坐在地上抱住了头，牙齿咯咯地打颤。他觉得哪里不对。

那不是他的汉尼拔。

威尔一直等到太阳从海平面上升起，他看一眼手表，18:20，别墅里的两人后退着走出卧室来到客厅，威尔计算着时间，从高速到悬崖大约2小时车程，最晚他们也该在18:00前到达这里——意味着20分钟后他们即将后退着离开这里驶向车祸，也是他计划要回到的时间点，他回到灌木丛中平静等待，直到那两个人终于走出了别墅，在悬崖边停留一阵，好像在交谈些什么。威尔的目光无法从汉尼拔身上移开，他终于得以近距离地观察他，可不知为何他总觉得这个汉尼拔熟悉又陌生，也许是因为那场车祸，他看上去比15天前精神病院里的汉尼拔疲惫许多。

他注视着这位疲惫的汉尼拔低下头，在另一个自己的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

就像拉开绳结上的关键线头，威尔看清了一切因由，眼前的汉尼拔和他曾坦诚相待的幻象逐渐重合，浅色的下弦月沉入海底，落日跃上海面，细碎的金光掺进层叠雪浪，海水吞吐堆叠起深灰的岩石，收束的时间线凝聚于一个再熟悉不过的亲吻。

他们在17:45时驶离悬崖，威尔在13:50分准时进入蓝色闸门。

时间的确逆转了，不为追寻，是为一场重逢。

———TBC———


	2. B.Hannibal

B.HANNIBAL

1.  
汉尼拔站立在看不到尽头的高速公路上，阳光将他的脸割成两半，棕色的瞳仁深陷在眼窝里发光，透着一股病态的疯狂。

车祸发生后，汉尼拔轻车熟路翻出FBI的警服里的钥匙，挣脱束缚衣跳出车门，看见坐在副驾驶位昏迷不醒的威尔，正俯身查看他的伤势时汉尼拔听见身后拉开枪栓的声音。  
“你好，弗朗西斯。”他转过身，对方正踩着摩托用枪指着他。  
“你得跟我走。”  
汉尼拔回头看了一眼不省人事的威尔，“看来我没有更好的选择。”语气轻松像在谈论春日野餐，“伟大的红龙等不及了，对吗？”  
弗朗西斯勉强扯一下嘴角，他用枪指了指旁边那辆看上去唯一能用的警车。汉尼拔不甚情愿地俯身坐进副驾驶。  
“如果你逃跑，”弗朗西斯向威尔的方向侧了下头，“我就杀了他。”  
“有趣的价码。”汉尼拔被后视镜里一个模糊的黑点吸引，黑点越来越清晰，他转身向车后看去——  
目前为止一切都在预料中，直到他看见那个陌生的黑衣男子骑着摩托疾驰而来，朝着弗朗西斯的方向猛冲。后者条件反射地拧动油门，黑衣男子紧追其后，两人先后消失于高速与天际的交汇处。

汉尼拔走出车门，两辆警车翻倒在一旁不祥地冒烟，他在高速中央站了一会，试图理解并享受久违的自由与困惑。最终他在检查过威尔的伤势后决定独自驾车去附近的落脚点，上次造访这座紫夫人留下的海边别墅房产早在三年前，他曾把阿比盖尔藏在这里。汉尼拔推开门，空气中弥散着层次丰富但并不属于阿比盖尔的生活气息。他摸一下手边的真皮沙发，表面干净得发涩，仿佛三年来有人从未离去。汉尼拔扶住左腕的脉搏，经历一系列莫名其妙的遭遇后他的心率也没有丝毫变化——眼下一切都还在可控范围内。他决定暂时放下疑虑，从冰箱里拿出一瓶饮用水，先简单处理几处擦伤。  
自首前夕千代曾在狼陷门前告诉他，心有困惑时，可以在这座紫夫人留下的住宅中找到"答案"。汉尼拔像捕食的野兽吐纳呼吸，嗅到木质地板下的锈味。循迹找到厨房的暗门后，他扶着楼梯走入地下室，看见一对金属闸门。  
汉尼拔停下脚步，意识到自己找到了一部分答案。换上墙边备好的黑色防护服和面罩后，他信步走进通向过去的红色闸门。

从蓝色闸门走出来时他留意到时间是17：40，汉尼拔简单适应一下逆向世界的身体操作，17：10他稳步走出别墅，看到穿着病号服的自己开着警车倒退着离开。汉尼拔甚至未经思考就转身去车库提出那辆Confederate X132 Hellcat Combat，答案轻松浮现：他就是撞走弗朗西斯的黑衣摩托骑手，现在他要回到车祸现场去拯救过去的自己。  
离开别墅前，他瞥到别墅侧面的灌木中一闪而过的白色衬衫，在解开正逆时间的谜题后这抹模糊白影有如恢宏有序的交响曲中走调的音符惹人心烦，汉尼拔决定暂时将这件事搁在一边，他伏低身体，像一只黑豹冲了出去。

2.  
今早刚下过雪，窗外的雪光明晃得刺眼。汉尼拔拉上窗帘，为自己斟上一杯助眠的红酒，他已经在巴尔的摩市中心的宅邸中住了三年，时间无声倒流，今天是2012年11月13日，汉尼拔例行公事地在平板上刷新资讯，通常都是弗莱迪·朗兹的闲言碎语，想到自己入狱后她的网站也因缺少素材而难以为继，汉尼拔很难不感到愉悦。继续浏览：开膛手汉尼拔·莱克特昨夜已于前FBI探员住宅附近被拘捕……不日将开庭审判……来自弗莱迪·朗兹的特别报道。  
终于等到这一天，他看一眼手表，简单收拾一下房间，动身前往悬崖上的海边别墅。

那天他把弗朗西斯追到大约5km开外并确保他赶不回去后，他就回到这栋三年前的旧宅，一个计划在他心中逐渐成型。经历三年的等待后他回到海边别墅的地下室，走进蓝色闸门转回了正向。

汉尼拔心中总有一部分想着恶作剧，他要去看威尔·格雷厄姆。

当他悄无声息地推开狼陷的门时天刚破晓，威尔正缩在床上睡着，睡得很不踏实，额发被汗濡湿像初生小鹿的绒毛，汉尼拔探一下他的额头，体温正常，只是寻常的夜间盗汗。他走进厨房倒一杯水，转身时威尔已经醒了。  
威尔正面无表情地直视他。  
“滚开。”  
汉尼拔走过去，把水杯放在床头后在旁边的扶椅上坐下。  
“我承认我并没有期望收到更友好的反馈，威尔。”他莞尔回答，“但你的粗鲁却远超我的预期。”  
“那么你会因为我的粗鲁吃掉我吗？”威尔尖刻地反问，“你在佛罗伦萨的盛宴被打断了，你要继续吗，Dr Lector？”  
汉尼拔没有回答，他观察着威尔捂住双眼，“我知道你会来，就和上次一样。但我不会再去找你。"威尔停顿一下，房间短暂陷入尴尬的沉默，而后他又缓缓开口。  
"我不会再去找你，汉尼拔。我会忘记昨晚的事，一切都结束了。现在你穿着我们第一次见面时的西装，假装是我的朋友和我寒暄，但你不是，你只是我记忆的简单投影，是拜你所赐的脑炎后遗症的可怜产物。至于现在，我希望你离开。”  
汉尼拔低头欣赏自己香槟色的西装，"如果我只是你精妙绝伦的想象力的造物，那么我的存在取决于你，威尔，你真的希望我离开吗？"  
威尔的目光落在温斯顿的小窝上。  
"我的狗还没有回来，房间……太安静了。"他越说声音越小，最后化成一句叹息，"昨天我梦见了你，汉尼拔，就在你离开以后。"  
"梦见我在做什么？"  
"你坐着警车离开后，我尝试很多办法入睡，但我睡不着。"威尔看向窗外，晨霜正在阳光下缓慢消失，"接着你推门走了进来，和我并排躺在床上。"  
"只是这样吗？"  
"只是这样，我们并排躺着，然后我睡着了。多么奇怪，在发生那么多事后我依然信任你，可我本不该信任你。"  
"那么，你还没有回答我，威尔，"汉尼拔问道，"你希望我离开吗？"  
威尔抬起双眼，平静地与他对视。  
"不。"他一字一句地回答，"汉尼拔，我希望你留下。"

3.  
如你所愿。

第四次深夜造访。  
汉尼拔终于在威尔身侧躺下，他把西装挂在扶椅上，这一定会压出难堪的褶皱。威尔的发丝蹭着他的下巴。  
"无意冒犯，但你应该考虑换一瓶须后水。"汉尼拔把鼻尖埋进威尔的卷发，低声笑了一句。威尔有些愠怒地推开他，"既然是幻象就别再指指点点，"他不甘心地打量着汉尼拔的白色衬衫，"你穿衬衫看上去很不舒服。"  
汉尼拔挑了下眉，"我只是你的幻象，威尔，并没有自主选择的权利。和以往不同，我无法再操纵你，相反，"他假意表现出一副无奈又无辜的模样，语气懒散，"只能悉听尊便。"  
威尔的神情仿佛正经历一番天人交战，最终他解开汉尼拔的纽扣，一颗接着一颗，然后双手撑着领口帮他脱下衬衫，汉尼拔就势扶上他的腰窝，稍一发力威尔跌入他的怀抱。他们赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，嘈杂心跳逐渐合为一拍。  
"你早就想这样了，威尔。"汉尼拔顺着脊背流畅的曲线自上而下地抚摸，轻声叹息。“即便面对的是幻象你也有所保留。”  
威尔枕在他的肩上，手指从衬衫的领口滑落到汉尼拔的胸前，最终停在心脏的上方。  
“我会睡得很安稳，”他喃喃道，“很奇怪，你的心跳声比安定还有效。”  
“你幻想中的我的旺盛生命力依旧可以做你赖以生存的锚。”汉尼拔的抚摸终结于威尔的后颈，像钳住一只小猫。“告诉我，威尔，你惧怕我的死亡吗？”  
“惧怕？如果可以，在佛罗伦萨我就会亲手杀死你。”  
汉尼拔低头看他，“你不会，你只是想在我身上刻下同样的烙印。你不远万里地跑来欧洲，不是为了杀我，而是为了见我。”  
威尔闭上双眼，“我很想念你。”他的声音近乎耳语，淹没在强劲有力的心跳声中。  
“彼时还是此时？”  
“两者都有。我想过杀死你，为阿比盖尔，为贝弗利，为很多人，更应该为我自己，但我——”威尔扬起头，柔软的双唇摸索着贴上汉尼拔的嘴角。  
“是的，我惧怕你的死亡。”  
亲吻如呼吸一样自然柔顺，汉尼拔欣然回应，舌尖撬开干燥的唇，口腔中薄荷牙膏的温热甜味勾起他的食欲，他想不出能烹制何种菜肴与之比拟，只好向更柔软的深处刺探。他单手抓住威尔的手腕翻身将他压在身下，拱起脊背像月光下的猎豹，他咬破威尔的嘴唇，威尔轻嘶一声用力回咬，汉尼拔纵容他从上唇咬到下巴，钳住威尔后颈的手指插入茂密的卷发猛地向后拉扯，他用脚抵住威尔挣扎的双腿，肌肤在暧昧的摩擦中升温，汉尼拔饶有兴致地欣赏威尔上下移动的喉结，随后他小心翼翼地咬住这颗亘在咽喉的禁果。

威尔是溺水的船夫，而他是干渴的旅人，他们贪得无厌，各取所需又不肯示弱，连亲吻都要彼此伤害。汉尼拔在间隙的片刻清醒中对自己默念，你早就想这样了，Lector。早在你站在他身后闻他的须后水时你就想这么做了。

汉尼拔心中总有一部分想着恶作剧，这一次他自己跳了进去。  
沉寂许久的灵魂为盛宴欢唱，今日的开餐甜品是迷迭香苹果。  
Bon appetit。

—————————

第三十二次造访。  
推门而入时威尔正睡着，枕边堆积着几件白色衬衫，汉尼拔走过去把它们一一叠好。他坐在床边，看着整齐叠放的衬衫陷入短暂沉思。  
“你来了。”威尔翻身面向他，半睁着惺忪睡眼，这半年他每晚都睡得很好。  
“我在欣赏你的衬衫，威尔。”汉尼拔解开西装纽扣在他身侧躺下，“品味不俗。”  
威尔没有回应，睫毛在眼底投下一片浓密阴影，仿佛下一刻就能睡着。  
“威尔。”  
“嗯？”  
"你相信时间会逆转吗？"  
威尔困得口齿不清，"你写满一整页笔记也没能算出时间逆转的公式。"  
衬衫在光线下摇曳成三年前的那片模糊的白影，汉尼拔罕见地感受到因失去掌控而起的心烦意乱，伸手关掉了床头灯。  
威尔翻过身面向他，依旧没睁眼，"如果可以逆转，你会回到什么时候？"  
汉尼拔把手掌覆上威尔的双眼，感受他的睫毛扫过掌心。  
"回到你在佛罗伦萨找到我的时候。"他回答，"你呢？"  
威尔沉默了，他们在黑暗里沉寂很久，久到汉尼拔以为他睡着了。他把手掌移开，看见蓝绿色虹膜闪着幽暗的光。  
"我会回到你离开以前。"最终威尔开口答道，"在阿比盖尔死去以前。"  
"如果重来，你会和我离开吗？"  
"不会，我会救下阿比盖尔，再去挨上你那该死的一刀。"  
汉尼拔笑着去探他腹部的伤疤，指腹抚过那寸凸起的皮肤。"你不会和我离开，也不想从我身边逃离。"  
"漆布刀的侧拉伤真的很痛，可那一刻我却体会到从未有过的感觉。"  
“活着的感觉。”  
“也许是吧，我迷恋它，也可能是斯德哥尔摩综合征，我说不好。”  
仿佛被一根细针恼人地刺痛，汉尼拔支着上身坐起来，“真的吗？威尔？我们联结只是绑匪与人质吗？你为什么会梦见我？人质会在绑匪落网后继续依赖他吗？”  
"你只存在于我的脑海，你的问题通常也是我想知道但不知道的事。"  
“你知道，威尔，只是你不愿承认。”

—————————

第三十八次造访，威尔枕在他的肩上，两人脸颊都敷着薄汗，在微喘中呼吸交错。  
“上周隔壁新搬来一对母子，他们养了一条狗。”  
汉尼拔侧头吻他，“我想你的狗已经找到了新主人。”  
威尔把脸埋进被窝里，半晌后闷闷地回了一句：“这都怪你。”  
“你把流浪狗带回家，一半是为了他们，一半是为了自己。你需要建立没有过多负担的关系，与狗相处比与人相处轻松得多。”  
“确实轻松，但请别再剖析我，Dr Lector，我还没忘记我们上次心理治疗的成果。”  
汉尼拔云淡风轻地对上威尔谴责的目光，破碎又复原的茶杯是他的杰作与珍宝，他对此毫无愧意。威尔踢了他一脚，又被他压住。今晚刚下过雪，窗外安静无风，像在酝酿什么。  
“如果，我是说如果，”威尔问，"如果我爱你，我爱的究竟是什么？"

汉尼拔扶住手腕，他的脉搏在加速，像震颤到发热的琴弦。他的五感仿佛短暂失灵，直到身边重新响起熟悉的呼吸声。  
威尔睡着了，而他也即将离开。汉尼拔推开狼陷的门，走到隔壁母子的门前，此刻是2013年11月20日，莫莉的狗被惊醒，朝他摇着尾巴。

3.  
我每天都想去找你，威尔说，不是你这个幻象，是在精神病院的那个你。  
因为他改变了我。

汉尼拔在悬崖边继续向前走，像个执拗求索的学者穿越时间洪流，他要找到那个破碎的茶杯。他在2012年3月26日转为正向，这个雨夜威尔举着枪走进自己的府邸，像湿漉漉的小狗。汉尼拔在对面阴暗湿冷的巷角看着失意的自己逃走，威尔和杰克被送进医院。

他去看过他几次，依旧选择在午夜造访。第一次去看威尔时他又穿着那身香槟色西服，汉尼拔格外喜欢这些细节暗示与仪式感，他潜进病房时威尔还没入睡，正直挺挺地躺着看天花板，眼神空洞得像具尸体，他的身上插满管子。  
"你好，威尔。"  
威尔僵硬地侧头看他，目光逐渐有了焦点。  
"你不是来杀我的，也不会带我离开。"威尔哑着嗓子回应，"你是……你是来欣赏的，欣赏你的杰作，就像凶手作案后总会回到现场。"  
汉尼拔站得很远，他格外留意以确保不会留下指纹。"现在的我应该在逃离这个国家的路上。"他注视着病床上的威尔，想把眼前这一幕画下来挂进永恒的思维宫殿，一个破碎的、伤痕累累的人，在硫酸中拾起一枚解答疑惑的钥匙。  
他是唯一能看到他却义无反顾走向他的人，汉尼拔像诗人一样叹息，一场专属于他的自我献祭，他无法抵挡。  
最后是威尔打破他诗意的欣赏："我一定是疯了才会幻想你会回来。"  
"我有什么破绽吗？"  
"你的头发比昨天更长一些，穿的更像是……"威尔摇摇头，"是我们第一次见面，是一切偏离轨道的起点。"  
"说明初见时我留给你的印象很深刻。"  
"别假装我们是朋友，汉尼拔。"威尔又漠然地转头不去看他，"今早泽勒在我床前坐了会，他走后齐尔顿装腔作势地看了一圈，随后是弗莱迪·劳兹，偷拍我的结肠的照片后被赶了出去，最后，"他哽住片刻，像有什么难以启齿的事，"最后阿比盖尔来了，她送了我一束西伯利亚百合。"  
"你的想象力一向卓越，你总能看见常人难以理解的事，也许与你曾感染过脑炎不无关系。"  
"也许吧，"威尔声音嘶哑地回答，"我不知道哪个更让我难以忍受，是接受阿比盖尔已经死亡的现实，还是她出现那一刻我克制不住想见到你的欲望。"  
"而我真的出现时你并没有看我。"  
威尔闭上眼，神色痛苦，皮肉正在药水的催化下结痂，但更深的伤口却濒临瓦解。像一颗旋转过度的螺丝正摇摇欲坠，就在此时汉尼拔察觉心底有一丝微弱松动。  
尽管不甚情愿，但他称之为悔意。  
灭世的洪水降临时，上帝是否会后悔？  
"你走吧，汉尼拔。"最终威尔说道，目光依旧在病床上空漂浮。"我希望今夜无梦。"

—————————

"这是哪里？"  
"是我的姑母留给我的一处房产。她来自日本，她告诉我这里有解答困惑的答案，像个禅师，那里坐落于大西洋沿岸的悬崖上，海水会侵蚀岩壁，所以岸线每年都在后退。"汉尼拔指向绘纸下侧的扭曲粗硬线条，"在很远的未来，那个地方就会消失。"  
但画不会，画是永恒的，它可以定格一切。汉尼拔拿出另一幅画。  
"这是第一晚的你，威尔，在你入睡后我并未离去。茶杯再度破碎的瞬间被我定格，很美。"  
"我恨你，汉尼拔。"  
是我的荣幸，威尔，爱恨从来都是一体两面，而硬币总有翻转的一天。

一个月后威尔出院，汉尼拔决定不再出现在他面前，他追踪威尔回到狼陷，看着他在车库里造船。杰克来过，向威尔追问他的下落。  
震耳欲聋的马达声浪在仓库间回荡，威尔的回答散在风里，汉尼拔没能抓住。  
旷野无人，他拨通了千代的电话。

千代把他接到了佛罗伦萨，她仿佛早已预见这次见面。千代带他回到了Lector家的旧宅，汉尼拔惊讶地发现旧宅的地下室也有一对金属闸门，而千代将其解释为"家族的秘辛"。他们在这里生活一段时间直到威尔的造访。当晚威尔悬挂起男人的尸体，将其蜕变成晶莹的有翅成虫，爱人的古老意象在他的宅邸中闪烁，威尔是写下韵脚的游吟诗人。汉尼拔站在窗外，陈旧的园子长满纠缠的藤蔓，黑暗中他的双眸灿若千阳，热切的注视落在那双太过明亮滚烫的翅膀上，以至于转身离开时他竟感到眩晕。  
汉尼拔抚上双眼以重新适应昏暗的光线，发现眼眶早已湿润。

他当然会回到佛罗伦萨，重温与威尔在Uffizi美术馆的相遇。他藏在一群欣赏画作的绅士中，看着威尔从身畔经过，一步步向春前的自己走去。  
这一刻汉尼拔深切体会到人类最平庸罪恶最俗不可耐的情绪，汹涌妒意拧成锐利的尖刺却指向自己，像小孩对着空气挥舞愤怒的拳头。

嫉妒驱使下汉尼拔终于找到妥协的办法。他回到旧宅，在千代不可理喻的审视中走进逆向闸门。时间在大约六年前恢复正常。汉尼拔回到巴尔的摩，轻而易举地找到还在大学校园的威尔。  
接下来的一个月他跟踪并观察这个熟悉而陌生的卷发青年，如他所料的孤僻、无聊、专注，甚至抚摸流浪狗的动作都如出一辙。但仿佛闲置太久的拼图总会遗失一角，眼前年轻的威尔和他的威尔总有哪里不同——那个在月光下踩着他脚背与他亲吻的威尔，咒骂他又说爱他的威尔，在他的怀里颤栗流血的威尔，那个威尔如此鲜活有力，汉尼拔甚至记得每次相遇时他的唇色，对比之下终日撰写论文喂养流浪狗的年轻学生简直寡淡得可怜。

那天汉尼拔终于忍无可忍，他已经等待太久，他在旅店烹制出一锅橡子牡蛎汤羹，揣着一把漆布刀守在威尔每天必经的巷角，可当他如愿将青年抵在墙角，注视着那对惊恐但没有忧虑的眼睛时，庞大的失落感紧紧裹挟着汉尼拔，横在喉咙侧面的漆布刀缓缓垂下。  
"抱歉，我认错了人。"汉尼拔轻声道歉，"你走吧。"  
他看着年轻威尔困惑惊惧的背影，在生与死的临界点清晰地触碰到令人痛苦的事实——他深爱的威尔必然是经他亲手打造的威尔，是破碎又复原的茶杯。  
嫉妒无可妥协，于是汉尼拔放下了刀，走回旅馆，一声不响地喝下自己亲手煲好的汤。

—————————

他回到佛罗伦萨，在他最钟爱的城市日复一日地雕刻，像找到答案的学者般心如止水地度过几年。第五年，他回到巴尔的摩。此时威尔已经罹患脑炎并成了齐尔顿的患者。习惯了时间旅行的汉尼拔具备看待事物的全新视角。他在过去的时间轴上穿针引线，如同呼吸一般自然顺畅：在自己被精神病院的护工绑架时将杰克引过去，在梅森家帮自己打晕一半的护卫。他甚至特意回到威尔的仓库，终于听见了威尔的回答。  
"因为他是我的朋友。"威尔说，"因为我心里有一部分想着和他离开。"

自首那晚他听见威尔和自己告别，他站在狼陷的背面，肩上落满雪花。目睹自己被绑上警车后，汉尼拔推门走进房间，看见蜷缩在狗窝里的威尔。  
"请别再离开。"威尔把头埋进温斯顿的软垫里，痛苦地呜咽。  
汉尼拔没有回答，只是温柔地将他抱到床上，然后在威尔身侧躺下。威尔整晚都睡得很好，而他一夜不曾合眼。

汉尼拔在悬崖边的别墅里度过余下的三年。

4.  
这一天终于到来，汉尼拔远远地看见一个自己骑着摩托向着红龙的方向追去，另一个自己驾驶着警车离开。分支的时间终将合成闭环，汉尼拔终于迈向真正的未来，他像个闲逛的路人悠然走上前，看着还在昏迷的威尔。  
这次不会再丢下他离开。  
当他正想办法把威尔从翻倒的警车中拉出来时，察觉到道路前方再次出现异样。他警觉地抬头，看见自己那辆迈巴赫亮着远光灯疾驰而来，在他身侧停下。  
是威尔，他打开车门，意味深长地向汉尼拔微笑：  
on my way？

汉尼拔的目光锁定在那片白色的衣角。  
那是他过去20年浮沉时光的锚。  
很高兴见到你，威尔。汉尼拔轻声回答。身后的威尔依旧昏迷不醒，但他的思路从未如此清晰。迈巴赫低沉的引擎声中他们终于一同驶向真正未知的远方。

—————————

他们站在悬崖边向海天一线处眺望。  
"崖壁在受侵蚀。"汉尼拔把沉默撕开一角，他很久没有开口说话，声音比以前更沙哑，"我和阿比盖尔来时，陆地更多一些。我和米利亚姆来时，陆地还要更多一些。"他平淡地叙述着，失去阿比盖尔的伤痛已经是太久以前的事。  
"现在你和我来了。"  
"崖壁还在受侵蚀，你和我悬置于翻滚的大西洋上，"汉尼拔温和而疲惫地回答，"所有这一切最终将被海浪吞没。"  
"腐蚀，残缺，无可挽回的消亡，你应该很喜欢。"  
"我在佛罗伦萨修补了六年的雕像，你一定看过那些残肢，柔和流畅的线条和生硬粗暴的断面的绝妙冲突，平凡的低垂眉眼也因肢体的残缺而染上不凡的哀伤愁意，可一旦修补完整，她们就仿佛被抽去灵魂，变成庸俗的石块。"  
"悲剧自然是美的。"  
"是的，她们本该很美。我欣赏残缺的艺术品一如我欣赏破碎的茶杯，但他们都与你不同，威尔，"汉尼拔转头看向威尔，"时间逆转了，破碎的茶杯最终恢复原样。"  
"我知道，"威尔回答，"我亲眼看到了。"说着他侧过头，他们在风中交换一个轻浅的吻。

"茶杯破碎的一瞬，于我是一段非常漫长而优美的时光，可即便深爱这一瞬，我依然向往最终复原的茶杯，最独一无二的那一盏。"  
我知道了，威尔的回答化成一句叹息，哀恸随海风穿透他单薄的胸膛。从来没有过幻象，一直都是你，一直只有你。

tbc


	3. 终曲

C.终曲

"月光下的血的确是黑色的。"  
"这是我一直都想给你的，威尔。"汉尼拔扶起威尔，两人在崖边摇摇欲坠，"给我们两人的。"  
威尔因失血过多而脱力，红龙的尸体横在地上，鲜血渗进土壤一如古老的献祭，他颤抖地笑了一声，"时间逆转了，茶杯最终还是碎了。"  
"破碎也许只是为了下一次的复原，威尔，你体会到了吗？我用了20年的时间在其中行走的瞬间，你看到了吗？"  
威尔无力地倚在汉尼拔的肩侧，落入再熟悉不过的怀抱，难以言说的愉悦与悲伤一并击垮了他。  
"我的确看到了。"他轻声低语，"那真的很美。"

他向挚爱伸出手臂，与他一同向深渊坠落。

———完———

**Author's Note:**

> Will的时间线比较简单，全文完结后附上正逆时间轴


End file.
